Reigoras
Reigoras is a fusion of the kaiju Reigubas and Lagoras Evo that made its debut in Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) and returned in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!. Appearance Reigoras resembles a normal Lagoras only covered in a dark red exoskeleton from top to bottom. Bright orange spikes are located on its thighs, forearms, fingers, toes, back and crest with a bright core of flames located on its chest, guarded by plates of magma armour. Reigoras' mouth possesses mandibles and it has two sets of eyes, one shining a bright red colour and the other cyan. Its hands are two large pincers, the right one being larger. History Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) TBA Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Powers and Weapons *'Aquatic Swimmer ': Reigoras is a fast and agile swimmer. *'Evolution Beam ': A powerful ray of energy that is fired from its chest, it utilizes the power of ice and fire together. *'Homing Blast ': Energy blasts fired rapidly from its claws. Some have an explosive effect while others a freezing effect. *'Reigoras Pincer ': Reigoras possess a large claws that can be used in physical combat and have enough power to crush an Ultra. *'Exoskeleton' : Reigoras' exoskeleton is extremely durable, being able to resist being blasted by average Ultra Beams without even cracking. It is reinforced in the chest area to protect the Magma Core. *'Ice Mode ': Reigoras can briefly change to a light blue colour, gaining more ice powers. **'Icy Stream ': Reigoras can launch a stream of ice from its mouth, has a chilling effect on the target while causing a frostbite. Upon contact with the environment, it causes block of ice to be formed. **'Icy Burst ': Reigoras can release a powerful ball of ice from its chest. **'Agile Movements ': By assuming Ice Mode, Reigoras excels in quick movements, as well as excelling in fast reflexes as well. But as "Ice Mode", it is lacking in terms of strength. **'Flame Dispel ': As Ice Mode, Reigoras is immune to any fire-based attacks and possess the ability to dispel nearby flames. *'Fire Mode ': Reigoras can briefly change to a flaming orange colour, gaining more fire powers. **'Fiery Stream ': Reigoras can launch a stream of fire from its mouth, has a burning effect on the target while causing the target's armour to melt. **'Fire Burst ': Reigoras can release a powerful ball of flames form its chest. **'Enahanced Strength ': By assuming Fire Mode, Reigoras possess twice as much strength as it would in "Normal Mode" and four times as much strength as it would in "Ice Mode". But its movements are much slower. **'Ice Dispel ': As Fire Mode, Reigoras is immune to any ice-based attacks and possess the ability to dispel nearby frost. *'Magma Core ': The organ where the essences of ice and fire is stored. Damage dealt to it can be fatal, if exposed that is. Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Belial Fusion Monsters Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Reigubas Variations